


Tattoo

by malfoible



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>References various episodes up to" War Cries."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

Callan couldn't stop thinking about tattoos even the teasing from Sam, Deeks and Kensi couldn’t put him off.

It wasn't so much he wanted one, but ever since he had spent the night with Nell, he had been fascinated.

Her small perfectly form bum with its rosy red heart popped into his mind far too often for sanity.

He had enjoyed waking up with her. His lips and tongue exploring every bit of her, until he found the tattoo.

Running his tongue over it, wondering what other surprises she may be hiding.

He hadn’t thought of the difference a tattoo made, difference in texture, in feeling, he swirled his tongue round the edges of it until Nell squirmed, wanting more.  
Wanting more of his tongue, his lips, his hands on more than just her tattoo.

She pushed him off and turned over, pulling him down on top of her.

For such a small dainty person she was very forceful in bed.

Callan grinned with delight.

“I’m pleased you are appreciative of my tattoo but I have other places which would like the touch of your tongue. They’re feeling left out.”

He laughed and turned his mind to exploring all of her most intimate places with his tongue until she sang out with pleasure and came enthusiastically.

He laughed at her enjoyment and let her take the lead when she grasped his hot throbbing length in her tiny hands.

“Now, please let me see if this feels as good on the inside as it does on the outside.”

He entered her swiftly as she cried out again. Her body clamped round him, holding him tight, then relaxing, he was certain he could not hold out for long..

Since the first night they had spent together she had teased him a little at work.

Careful to only move towards him when they were alone, she tapped his shoulder, traced her fingers along his collar or ran her perfectly formed tongue over her lips.

He enjoyed the teasing. Too many things in his life were serious.

Nell was a delight, he had mentioned how he liked the feel of her hair tickling his stomach as she sucked him and so she had grown her hair, it was longer now, sweeping her shoulders, she wore it loose, tossing it gently when she saw him looking knowing he would imagine it swirling over his cock.

Were they in a relationship? He wasn’t sure.

She seemed to enjoy being with him but made no demands.

If he didn’t come over one evening she never asked where he had been.

If she had plans she would send a brief text “going out.”

He wondered if she went out with other men.

He was surprised to realise that he minded.

 

Then Kensi was sent away and Nell had been sent out with Deeks, finding them laughing together puzzled him.

Was he more invested in her than he realised?

Was it more than sex?

He worried about her out in the field.

He knew she was capable, brave, competent, but he worried.

He worried later that evening when Deeks dropped her off at her house.

They sat in the car talking.

Callan could see her smiling, engaged, interested.

Why wouldn’t she be?

Deeks was nearer her own age, not bad looking. Good company.

By the time she walked in through the door he was worked up, was he jealous?

He pressed her back against the door and plundered her mouth.

She smiled into him, leading him into the bedroom.

She didn’t leave him for a second, teasing him, tempting him, when she wrapped her legs round him as he sank inside her he felt so good he could barely hold on, filling her as she laughed with delight.

He knew he would kill Deeks if he touched her.

He knew he would kill anyone who touched her.

She belonged to him. She just didn’t know it yet.

Then came the D7 case. she had almost been killed. 

They had stupidly left her with the killer. 

She had saved herself but Callan was distraught.

He should have been there to look after her, to care for her, to hold her as she cried.

When Sam and he had broken into the boat shed and found her there, with Robert Brown, stabbed by Nell as she fought for her life, he felt sick.

It should have been him, Callen, looking out for her, taking care of her.

Hetty had taken her home that night.

He had been forced into going for a meal with Sam and his wife.

It was too late when he realised he had been set up.

It wasn’t the poor girls fault. He couldn’t be unkind to her but at the end of the evening he had rang Nell.

“How are you? I’m sorry. I got suckered into a blind date by Sam and Michelle, I’ve been worried about you all night. Can I come to see you?”

Nell was exhausted, she had fought for her life and won.

She was tired of being brave and steadfast she wanted a hug. 

She wanted Callan’s arms round her telling her everything would be ok.

She had tried to play it cool with him, knowing he was wary of relationships, of commitment, but she needed him now.

She wanted to be held in his arms. She wanted his lips on hers, His body filling her. 

“Please come. I want you. I need you.”

He raced to her side, he had been fooling himself all along, there were feelings involved here. She wanted him. She was prepared to admit it. Was he?

He gathered her in his arms kissing her gently, smoothing her hair.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, I’ve been an idiot, I want you Nell, want to take you out, show you off, tell everyone about us but most of all I want to take you to bed hold you close and show you how much you mean to me.”

“Wow G. Callen that was quite a speech for you.” She pulled him closer, lifted herself up and wrapped her legs round his waist.

“But for further information, next time Sam sets you up on a blind date you better refuse. I’ve found I’m quite handy with a knife.”


End file.
